


FoxyXPhone GuyXChica?

by Child_Of_Hades



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Hades/pseuds/Child_Of_Hades
Summary: Phone Guy gets caught in a messy situation when he is ambushed by Foxy and Chica. Knowing all too well of the animatronics' murderous tendencies, he expects nothing short of a gruesome death. Fortunately they show no interest in killing him, unfortunately they have very different intentions for the longtime employee...~Sorry, haven't got a better title :POkay, this was written completely on a whim so it might not be that great. However, I felt it came out good enough to share and figured some other freaks might enjoy it lol Not entirely proud of this but I had fun writing itFunny thing about this is that it spawned from conflicting shippings- I myself like Phone GuyXFoxy but a close friend of mine on DeviantArt has a thing for Phone GuyXChica, so when I got the idea that I wanted to write a smutfic involving Phone Guy, I decided to make a compromise XDAnywho, doubtful that I'll go back and edit this any time soon so I hope you can still enjoy it in its current form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> This one-shot contains non-consensual themes.  
> Also, phone guy is referred to as "Zach" because that's my fan name for him. I was originally going to use "Scott" simply for the sake of familiarity since that's the most common fan-given name but I didn't want him to be confused for Scott Cawthon himself, especially given the nature of this story. I don't think a religious person like him would take kindly to a character named after him being in any situation like this XD so I inserted my own phone guy interpretation  
> Here's two lousy sketches so you can get an idea of what he looks like in my head canon :P http://child-of-hades.deviantart.com/art/I-May-Not-Be-Around-To-Send-You-A-Message-Tomorrow-487257826 http://child-of-hades.deviantart.com/art/Oh-look-yet-another-FNAF-Work-In-Progress-501977401  
> Also, not sure how this would fit into the continuity, but it's meant to be the original Foxy and Chica from FNAF1 so I guess you could squeeze it into that timeline somehow.

"Hold still!"  
Ignoring his captor, he thrashed beneath the two animatronics, trying to wriggle his way out. Zach groaned in discomfort as he was forced onto his stomach, his face shoved against the tiled floor. He winced as his arms were roughly jerked behind his back and felt something being wrapped tightly around his wrists.  
"This oughta' hold him long enough," Chica giggled.  
She grabbed his bindings and yanked him up to his knees, moving behind him so he was sitting in between her legs. His cheeks turned a light pink as he felt her pelvis press against his backside, he looked over his shoulder and noticed what he'd been tied up with - the telephone cord. His attention was quickly diverted to the red animatronic standing over him, gulping nervously as the sharpened hook shined in the office light.  
"Tis 'bout time we got a hold a' ye, lad," Foxy growled lowly, "Ey've had a hankerin' to do this fer a while now.."  
Zach flinched as the mechanical fox reached out to him with his hook hand, using the dull edge to brush a strand of hair out of his face. He touched the tip of his hook to his chin, forcing the scrawny man to tilt his head up and look at him. Without giving it much thought, Zach randomly blurted out one of the company's policies, just another one of the millions of things he'd been practically programmed into parroting to new employees over the years.  
"A-any form of harassment will not be tolerated in the workplace," he stammered mindlessly, trying to ignore the sudden realization of how stupid he sounded, "workers caught violating this policy will lose their positions and face potential lawsuit."  
He hunched his shoulders in regret as they both shared a laugh at his desperate rambling. Suddenly, Foxy kneeled down in front of him and inched his way closer. Zach furrowed his brow in confusion, earning an amused chuckle from the pirate.  
"Tis just like ye to blabber on with that ole tripe," the fox sneered, "Yer always runnin' that yap o' yers on the phone, why don't ye do somethin' useful with it fer a change?"  
Before he could even consider what that meant, Zach panicked as the fox pulled his pants down just enough for his canine cock to slip into view. He squirmed uncomfortably as Foxy moved closer, he tried backing away only to be cornered against the hen sitting behind him. He clenched his jaw and whimpered inaudibly as the red organ was pressed against his cheek, the head nudged his glasses and knocked them slightly askew, he squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered in disgust.  
"It'll be easier if you open up," Chica smirked, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "you don't wanna' make this any harder than it has to be.."  
He let out a soft groan as the fox placed his unhooked hand on the back of his head, holding him in place as he proceeded to slowly rub his cock over his face, enough to almost knock his glasses off. He kept his teeth clenched as he felt the vulpine's scrotum graze over his chin, keeping his eyes closed - it was already bad enough that he could feel it, the last thing he needed was a visual. He froze completely when he felt the tip of the cock nudge his lips expectedly, causing his face to heat up.  
"S-s-stop," he tried to speak without opening his mouth too wide, lest he give the fox access to do what he wanted, "D-don't want to.."  
Chica snickered, moving Foxy's hand away so she could grab a fistful of his jet black hair and jerk his head up, making him wince.  
"Aww, but I thought you _liked_ Foxy! Don'tcha remember? You said so on the phone, he was always your favorite! Why don'tcha show our ole pal here just how much you _really_ love him?"  
Before he could curse the chicken for using his own words against him, he flinched as he felt her hand reach over his face, pinching his nose between her thumb and index finger, cutting off his airway. Zach knew what she was trying to do and he stubbornly fought back, trying desperately to hold his breath - maybe if he passed out from lack of oxygen, they would lose interest and leave him alone, or at least get it over with without him having to be conscious the whole time. Try as he might, he couldn't hold it much longer, his face turned blueish and his lungs felt like they were going to burst- with immediate regret, he opened his mouth and gasped for air.  
He was only allowed a few lungfuls of life giving oxygen before Chica tightened her grip on his hair and quickly forced him down on the fox's shaft. She let go of his nose so he could breathe and began guiding his head up and down the cock in a bobbing motion. Zach groaned softly and his face went red, feeling a dubious mixture of disgust and humiliation as the mechanical penis slid slowly in and out of his mouth.  
He wanted more than anything to bite down, but he knew he'd likely be killed if he did. Not to mention the meat was too thick for him to move his jaw too much, so even if he tried there wouldn't be any notable success. And as if that weren't bad enough, it only got thicker as he was forced to take it in knot deep, the swelling flesh making him have to stretch his jaw to its limit. Foxy let out a deep growl of approval and gradually began thrusting into his mouth, the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat and gagged him. Zach choked a little, a thin strand of saliva dripped down his chin as he was forced further down on the throbbing member, whining in protest.  
"Good boy," Chica beamed, loosening her grasp and stroking his hair, "Now, you just keep doing exactly what you're doing and this will feel good for you, too."  
She let go of him and, for reasons he couldn't really understand, he obeyed, moving his mouth up and down the canine shaft of his own free will. He whimpered as he felt her hands fumbling with his belt, quickly unfastening it and ripping his pants zipper open. His entire body went tense as she reached into his pants, groping around until she found his bulge. She fondled him through his underwear teasingly, holding his package in the palm of her hand and kneading it in haphazard circles. He barely managed to stifle a low moan as he involuntarily leaned into her hand, beginning to grow hard beneath the unwanted touches.  
She rubbed him roughly until a tent started to form in his boxers, pulling her hand out and jerking his pants down to his knees, dragging his underwear down in the process. Zach teared up a little as he felt the cold air hit his bare pelvis, shuddering when he felt the same metallic hand wrap around his newly exposed erection, the other hand grasping his narrow hips. It made it hard to focus on what he was doing when she tightened her hold on his shaft, moving from the hilt to the tip in long pumping strokes.  
Foxy noticed his sudden hesitation and smirked, grabbing him by the hair with his unhooked hand and forcing him further down his shaft, causing him to gag.  
"C'mon, lad, yer slackin' off down there," he grumbled, "get to work with that tongue 'r I'll find another hole to use.."  
One glance at the animatronic's glowing eyes and he knew Foxy wasn't joking, he swallowed what little pride he had left and began working the cock in his mouth. He reluctantly ran his tongue over the underside of his member, tracing along the vein and causing it to twitch. The fox growled softly in content, tipping his head back slightly and slowly thrusting into the man's mouth.  
"Say, that's not a bad idea!"  
Chica reached over with her free hand and wiped the dribble from his chin, coating her index finger in the clear substance. She withdrew her hand, allowing it to slither back down his body and crept between his thighs from behind. Zach let out a muffled cry as she inserted the first finger, teasing around his entrance before slowly pushing it in.  
He arched his back and groaned, subconsciously bucking his hips against her hand, humping into her palm as she began fingering him. A whiny squeal rose in his throat as she poked deeper into him, her fingertip hit his prostate and sent a frisson up his spine. Sensing that she had just hit the right nerve, Chica grinned as she thrust her finger into him again, jabbing him in the G-spot head on and pressing down on it hard.  
He emitted a muffled shout and clenched tightly around her finger, ramming his hips against her hand as pre-cum began to drip from his aching member. It was around that time that he realized Foxy was doing the same, shuddering in disgust as the artificial fluids gently dripped down his throat. Chica noticed the white droplets on the floor and laughed, giving the man's shaft a light squeeze and coaxing more to leak out, earning another pitiful moan.  
"Looks like someone's having fun! You like this, don'tcha? How about a little more?"  
Zach groaned loudly as she inserted another finger, moving the two in a scissoring motion.  
"What's the matter? Getting close? Keep up the good work and we might let you get off."  
He sniveled weakly and squeezed his eyes shut, gagging himself as he sloppily worked the dick in his mouth. He wanted this to be over already, this is torture. His cock throbbed in the chicken's hand, his pelvis ached in need as she scissored into his anus, he could feel the fox's veins pumping on his tongue. The pulse seemed to synchronize with his own as Foxy thrust in and out of his mouth in a fastening pace. His knees trembled as he reluctantly parted his legs, giving Chica better access to continue the molestation.  
"Ergh.. J-just a lil more, lad," Foxy groaned, "k-keep it up.."  
Zach whimpered as he nursed the animatronic's cock, he felt a mechanical hand lightly grip the hair on the back of his head, combing his claws through the jet black locks. He looked up at the fox with pleading steel blue eyes, his pale white skin flushed red. Foxy glanced down at the man and smirked, slowly gyrating his hips and jostling his cock around in his mouth.  
He choked a little, pushing the swollen shaft around with his tongue to prevent it from triggering his gag reflex. He tugged weakly at his bondage, involuntarily sticking his ass out as Chica thrust her fingers into him, her fingertips scratched teasingly at his prostate and sent another shiver up his spine. She grinned with sadistic glee, scissoring him right in his G-spot, prodding at and pressing down on it repeatedly as her other hand worked his member with added vigor.  
The more he reacted, the further she was going to send him over the edge.  
Foxy noticed that their victim was responding more to her than to him and growled jealously, shoving the man's head further between his legs as he leaned forward to glare at the chicken dead in the eyes.  
"Ye best remember who he belongs to," he snarled subtly, "I called dibs on this one long before ye ever laid eyes on 'im..."  
"Oh, don't be so selfish," Chica giggled playfully, "Remember our deal? You get one half, I get the other, and we'll switch it up next time."  
The pirate grunted in approval and continued thrusting into his mouth at a rythymatic pace, but Zach felt a new wave of panic wash over him as her words began to sink in. 'Next time'? Were they really planning on doing this to him again? Once isn't enough? He was already being violated and humiliated more than he could ever fathom, did he really need to have this happen all over again?  
These things had  _wanted_  him, and now they finally had him. Now his body was being treated as property. Now they were making compromises like two children who'd been fighting over the same toy.  
And that's what he was to them.  
A _toy_.  
Out of all the reasons he wished he'd never gotten a job at Fazbear's Pizza, this one really took the cake. He felt like a degraded plaything and he was ashamed of the fact that that thought alone had somehow increased his libido. He hardly knew what to think of the situation, only that his mind wanted it all to stop but his body was desperately begging for more.  
Zach gagged as the fox began to quicken his pace, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He lapped eagerly at his throbbing member, desperate to get this over with so it would end already. The man groaned loudly as he thrust into Chica's hand, clenching tightly around the fingers teasingly grazing over his prostate. The two animatronics shared a laugh at his current state, having turned an awkward but relatively nonchalant man into this pitifully wanton sex object that was squirming and moaning beneath them. His body trembled and ached with need, but he tried to hold it in for as long as he could, reluctant to give them the satisfaction of causing him to ejaculate.  
"I know you're holding back on us.."  
Chica stroked up the length of his shaft, earning more white droplets accompanied by a low groan.  
"Let it loose, lad," Foxy growled threateningly, "I'm 'bout to do the same so ye may as well enjoy it, too.."  
Without warning, the pirate thrust into his mouth one last time, sticking it knot deep as his seed flooded the man's mouth. Zach let out a muffled cry of protest as the chicken squeezed his shaft, jabbing her fingers into his G-spot as he came hard, blowing his own healthy load all over the tiled floor. She continued stroking and fingering him, helping him ride out the orgasm before carefully pulling her hands away.  
He was about to try taking his mouth off of the vulpine member but a mechanical hand gripped his hair and roughly held him in place.  
"Swallow."  
Eyes tearing up, he hesitantly drank the mouthful of artificial fluids, it took at least three gulps to get it all down. He was finally let go and the shaft slowly slid out of his mouth with a cringe worthy 'pop', he shuddered as he felt the warm substance hit the bottom of his stomach. The two snickered as they untied him from the telephone cord, allowing his frail and exhausted body to fall to the floor, his pants still down, glasses knocked askew, and a string of cum stuck to his short thin chin hairs.  
They picked him up off the ground, clumsily pulling his pants up and sitting him back at the desk, his weary head slumped over the back of the chair.  
"Good job, lad."  
"See? That wasn't so bad," Chica smiled, stroking her fingers through his jet black hair soothingly, "Maybe if you're extra good next time will be even more fun!"  
The duo made sure he was properly propped up in the chair and began heading back to their stages as the restaurant's alarm clock went off.  
Before leaving, Chica poked her head back in the door to the office.  
"Oh... And you may want to clean up before anybody comes.."  
She giggled as she walked off, he turned his head to the side and noticed the puddle of semen still on the floor.  
Zach groaned in dread and put a hand over his face, his body practically melted into the chair as he passed out.


End file.
